The Invalid Sky
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: The Sawada Household had lost their mother to a tragic tragedy. The eldest Sky try to keep his family together with his handicapped state. He sacrifice everything just to keep his younger brother happy and loved. He unconsciously push aside his own emotions for others happiness. Little by little the locked feeling come back to haunt him. Warning All27, 7227, OCC.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first KHR fic. As I had read stories of Tsuna having a twin and so on, the idea become too tempting for me so I decided to create this story. Please enjoy it!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

If you ask the teenagers of a town named Namimori about a teen named Sawada Natsuyoshi, your answers would only praises upon praises about the blond haired teen with sky blue eyes. The boy is athletic and coupled with a genius brain and good look, he is basically the most popular and most desired boy in school or the whole town.

If you ask the older citizens or the children of the town about a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi, your answers would also be praises upon praises about how kind hearted and friendly the boy is. Like his little brother, he has gravity defying hair but it was hazel brown instead of golden yellow. They are soft as silk and reach his petite waist. His eyes are a pair of wide, doe like golden brown that radiate warmth, kindness and innocence.

Opposite to his athletic twin, Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, is born with frail body. But that doesn't stop the boy with pure soul to help people in need. No matter how bad that person is or the person had committed the cruelest crime ever, the boy always forgive the person with infinite amount of love, kindness and warmth.

Because of a tragic tragedy that costed the family their mother and Tsuna losing the ability to use his legs, the kind hearted boy had willingly sacrificed his own future to keep his family together. He had dropped out from school and took the role as the housewife in the family. The boy always work hard to keep the house warm, cozy and homey for his grieving family and keep the together and strong.

Basically, the twin of the Sawada family are well loved by the residences of the town. Although almost every teenagers in the town didn't know how Tsuna look like, he is like an urban legend of a princess that came out from the fantasy book among the teenagers. People always mistook him as a girl due to his feminine look and body and also his soft yet melodious voice that could capture everyone's heart.

Meanwhile, Natsuyoshi or Natsu for short, has the foreign look that he inherited from their father while his twin inherited their mother's gene. His golden yellow hair is as gravity defying and spiky as his twin and it only reach his neck. His sky blue eyes look so deep and enchanting that it could drown you. He has light tan skin because of his beloved sports; football, unlike his twin who has sickly pale skin or creamy pale when he is healthy enough.

Natsu was cool, charismatic and handsome. But people mistook it as that and didn't see that he hated being surrounded because of his look and status as the school's idol. He loved his older brother dearly that it was at the border of overprotective and possessive. He had become like this after the tragedy, much to the worry and amusement of the father.

Speaking of the father, Sawada Iemitsu, he was kicked out...err...I mean, forced out by the twin from the house to get him to take over his abandoned work three years after the incident. He would always call at EVERY moments he has to check on them and come home every two months or even a month if he could. He had become even more overprotective of the twin after the tragedy until the border of paranoid.

The man had installed a top notch security around the house and even automatic sniper at every nook and cranny of the house. It was a miracle that the older twin didn't notice it even with his fully awakened Hyper Intuition, much to the relief of the father and the younger twin. He also modified the house for Tsuna's need, even an automatic chair at the stair and a freaking lift was installed in the house. Iemitsu even bought an advanced wheelchair for his Tuna-Fish. The blonde of the house are strictly forbidden from entering the kitchen because the food that they cooked either become poisonous or into unrecognizable black blob that give out miasma.

Now, at the age of 14, six years after the tragedy, their life are relatively normal. No explosion, no mini earth quake or sudden appearance of dangerous people. They are content with their normal and peaceful life, unaware of the dark cloud that will change their peaceful life forever.

* * *

Phew! That is quite long! Please read and review!

Lunia out!

Ciao Ciao.


	2. The Peaceful Daily Routine

I AM BACK MINNA-SAN! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THOSE WHO HAD PATIENTLY WAITED FOR THIS! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU GUYS! I GOT 113 FOLLOWERS, 81 FAVS AND 23 REVIEWS FOR A SINGLE SHORT CHAPTER! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! PLEASE ENJOY THIS!

**WARNING: **UNBETA'ED, YAOI, TWINCEST!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Golden ray of sunlight filtered in through the slightly ajar baby blue curtain, illuminating the dark room in a bewitching glow. Long and thick hazel brown eyelashes fluttered open and a small groan escaped the owner's pale pinkish lips. A pair of warm golden brown eyes is revealed to the world under the previously closed eyelids. Long strands of hazel brown hair were pushed back by a pale delicate hand that belonged to the petite brunette, who is sitting up from his comfy king sized bed. The brunette rubbed his eyes cutely and stifled a big yawn with the back of his hand.

The teen push aside the white duvet that surrounded him and crawled to the side of his bed, where an advanced wheelchair is placed. With little difficulty, the boy hoisted himself on the wheelchair and leaned down to place his weak feet securely on the feet holder. He absentmindedly ruffled his gravity defying hair that cascade down to his slim hips like a fountain of silk. The teen pressed a button on the armrest and the wheelchair moved automatically. He then pressed a couple of buttons until he is in front of a white door that leads to the bathroom inside his spacious room.

He turned the knob over and moved inside the white marble tiled bathroom. He shivered slightly when the cold air of the bathroom hit his heated skin. The brunette moved over the sink and the wheels of his wheelchair made a soft screeching sound against the smooth tile. The teen washed his face off the sleepiness and looked into the big mirror that had taken over the whole wall where the sink is placed. A pair of wide golden brown eyes stared back at him with the same warmth and kindness that his eyes held. His right hand traveled up toward his face a trailed the almost invisible scar that marred the milky pale skin of his right temple. He closed his eyes and shook his head off the thought that had crept into his mind.

The brunette went through his regular daily routine of preparing himself for the day. He took a short warm bath and brushed his teeth. The immobile teen changed into a clean light yellow gown that stopped at the middle of his calf and wore a pair of white socks that stopped just above his knees.

He grasped his 'dead' legs and pushed himself to stand up from his longtime supporter. He gritted his teeth when his legs began to shake due to the strain it was put through. With a strong determined will burning brightly as his strength, he took a step forward. Instantly, a body wrenching pain shot through his whole body. He gasped and lost his balance. The gravity started to pull down the immobile Sky, mocking him for his failure. The boy bit his lips and stopped his fall to the unwelcoming floor by gripping the grand wood of the bookshelf.

The teen pushed back and plopped down onto his wheelchair dejectedly. A deep sorrow filled his body and salty tears started to prickle at his glassy eyes. He shook his head harshly and quickly wiped away the salty droplets before it could fall down his babyish cheek. The teen took the hairbrush on his table and started to slowly comb his hair while thinking over things that are only known to him and a certain person. He tamed his wild hair and tied the longer strands of hair into a low ponytail behind him using a dark orange ribbon.

Taking in a deep breath, he exhaled it softly, opening the door of his room and moved out. Before closing the white door, he briefly glanced over another white door inside his room but the only thing that differed it from the other white doors inside his room are the glowing reddish orange flame that are painted permanently into the wood. The flame glowed in the darkness of his room, glowing like the sky during sunset with blood red highlighting it furthermore. It seems to dance around on its own free will but when the brunette blinked, it went back to normal. The door after all is what connected him to the other half of his soul.

Walking through the silent hall of the three storeys house that his father had bought for him and his brother, he couldn't help but felt lonely despite his twin always being there for him. Although their previous house is small compared to this grand house, it felt homey and cozy to live in. Their father had decided to move away from their previous house that held many precious memories of all of them being together, like a happy family, until THAT happened. The tragedy that had robbed them of their light, their happiness and their love. They had lost her, the glue who held them together and the woman who loved them unconditionally. The person who had perfected their once happy family.

His wheelchair stopped in front of a gleaming metal door and his hand absentmindedly reach out and pressed the button of the lift. He relished at the feeling of the cold metal against his warm skin and soothed his aching heart. A soft ding came from the machine and the metal door slide open, welcoming its daily user. The brunette's wheelchair moved into the lift and the door closed behind him, bringing him down to the ground level. The door slide open again and he moved out of the metal box.

The wheelchair moved through the dimly lighted hallway and stopped for the brunette to click on switch by the wall. Instantly, all of the curtains inside the house slide open, minus the one the rooms. The bulletproof windows opened to let fresh air in before closing again. The temperature controller in the house went on and fixed the house's temperature to a suitable one. Golden sunlight filtered in, lighting the whole house in its warm ray. A beam of light showered a photo frame that was hung on the creamy wall.

Inside the golden frame is a picture of a beautiful woman that held a lot of resemblances with the immobile brunette. She also has hazel brown hair but a darker shade than his. Her hair is straight, different than his gravity defying hairstyle but it also fell down to her slim hips. Her petite body is hugged by the white summer dress that she wears. The woman's skin is slightly tanner than the brunette and has a healthy flush to it. The most mesmerizing thing about her are her eyes, they are the exact same copy as the brunette's but held a lot more love and warmth in it. A serene and loving smile lit up her beautiful face, making her look even more gorgeous, like an angel.

Around the photo frame are flowers hung around it and a specially made altar for the dead woman. The teen moved toward the altar and took some incense and burn it. The wood gave out swirling smoke that carried refreshing fragrant scent throughout the whole room. He put the incenses in a ceramic jar below the picture and clapped his hand together. He silently prayed for the woman's happiness in the afterlife. Wiping away some stray dust that managed to cling at the glass of the frame, he stared deeply into the woman's picture, the woman who had sired him and given birth to him, who loved him like no other and still cared for him even after her death. She is his mother, his first love, his sunlight, his happiness and his idol. She is everything for him, the sun that patiently waited for him in the vast and lonely sky.

Moving backward, he made a beeline toward the kitchen of his house. He used to cook with his mother when she is still alive and it had been the most memorable moments for him. They would laugh together in the kitchen and she would teach him how to cook. He is her assistant in the kitchen and the only one in the family who had inherited her heavenly cooking gene. With his mind up in the cloud, the brunette started to prepare breakfast for himself and his twin. He chopped some blueberries to be added into the pancake mix and continue to chop some other fruits for fruit salad. The kettle on the stove made a whistling sound as the water inside boiled. The teen carefully pick up the hot kettle and poured its boiling content into a medium sized bowl. He then put some of the dried green tea leaves, waiting for a moment for the crystal clear water to turn greenish and turn a shade darker. Stirring the beverage slightly, he filtered the tea into a white ceramic tea pot, to separate the tea leaves from the drink. The brunette adds two tea spoon of sugar into it and stirred it again before adding some saffron into it.

He put the finished beverage on the oak table that could fit 20 people and went back to the stove to flip the pancakes and omelets. His mind wandered again as he absentmindedly hummed a lullaby his mother used to sang for him and his twin until they fall asleep. Closing the fire of the stove, he put the last blueberry pancake on the pile of its kin. He served the food on the table and smiled at his work. The breakfast for today is blueberry pancake, omelet, fruit salad and green tea with saffron. The brunette put the small pots that contain the sugar, honey and maple syrup in the middle of the food and put two plates at the seats in front of each other. He arranged the cutleries by the plates and waited for a moment until a soft footstep could be heard coming from the hall that lead to the kitchen/dining room.

A tuft of gravity defying golden yellow hair entered the room; the owner yawned slightly and blinked his groggy sky blue eyes to shed the sleepiness. The blonde teen looked just like the brunette but his eyes are narrower and his face is more defined and sharper. His golden hair only reached just below his neck and has a longer bang fall in between his sharp sky blue eyes. The teen's body is more muscular and he is also taller than the brunette. His exotic olive creamy skin added to his charm and complements the white dress shirt he is wearing along with the black vest and also the black slacks that slightly hugged his well-toned long legs. On the breast pocket of his shirt is the Namimori Middle School emblem along with golden and red stitches kanji words for Student Council.

"Good morning Tsu-chan" The blonde greeted his twin, leaning down and kissed the brunette on the cheek. The brunette now identified as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the oldest son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, and the older twin of Sawada Natsuyoshi, giggled at his twin daily affectionate gesture and returned it with his own kiss on his twin's cheek. Natsu smiled the rare smiles that are only reserved for his beloved twin. "Ohayou, Na-kun" Tsuna greeted him back, smiling sweetly. They took their respective seat and looked at each other. "I made your favorite today, blueberry pancake with maple syrup. Eat up so you can have energy to go in stride with Kyo-kun and Tetsu-kun" The brunette spoke, smiling at his twin with his ever present radiant smile.

Natsu's lip curved up slightly, forming a tiny bit of smile on his usually stoic face. He couldn't help but smile around his bubbly and cheerful twin, his radiant smile are infectious, whenever he smiled, it would make you wanting to smile along with him. "Of course, Tsu-chan. I will never let the chance to savor your cooking pass away. I can go along with Kyoya just fine. No need to worry about it" The blonde reassured his twin. Tsuna pouted cutely. "Fine but don't go overboard okay? Now, eat up"

The two twin spent their breakfast with the eldest chatting animatedly, illusionary flowers and sparkles floating around him as he spoke happily about what he will do for today. Natsu just nodded and smiled at his twin's bubbly personality, liking it more than anything else. He would occasionally put in some comments here and there at what the brunette said but mostly stayed silent to listen to his twin's melodic and comforting voice. They finished their breakfast and Natsu stand up to do his assigned chore of cleaning the dishes like every morning. Tsuna would clean the table while talking with the blonde

Natsu dried his hands on the nearby towel and looked toward his twin. "Tsu-chan," He called for the brunette's attention. Tsuna hummed in acknowledgement, not even turning to look at him. "I know today you will go out to get the groceries, but why don't you stay at home and let Daiki and Shinji do the groceries?" Natsu said, looking at his twin with intense stare. Tsuna stopped wiping the table and turned toward his younger brother. "Why? I can take care of myself and I can also take Daiki-kun and Shinji-kun with me. Besides, I haven't seen Kitamoto-san and the others for a while now" The eledest protested, trying to scowl but it ended up as an adorable frown.

The blonde sighed. The reason why he wanted his beloved brother to stay in the house is because of his enemies is lurking around the town, trying to search for his weakness a.k.a his twin brother. He doesn't want anything to happen to his twin because of himself. Natsu kneeled in front of the wheelchair bound teen and looked into his eyes, the eyes that had always look at him with love, acceptance and warmth, even when he had done all of those horrible things to him during their younger years. The blonde reach out his hands and cupped his twin's face in both of his hands.

"Fine but I will dispatch some extras members around. Call me if anything happen" He said seriously, voice deep and commanding. Tsuna nodded in bewilderment, having never seen his twin used that tone on him. "Good, then I will better get ready for school then" The blonde briefly glanced toward the diamond shaped clock on the wall, it shows 7:10 a.m., school starts at 7:45 a.m. He stood up and smoothed the wrinkles that managed to form on his uniform. Tsuna took the red tie on the nearby shelf and went closer to his twin. He tugged at the blonde's sleeve to gain his attention.

Natsu glanced down toward his twin and saw the guilty look on his face. His heart clenched tightly at the sad look. He never wished to upset his brother but he have to for his own protection. Natsu kneeled again and let the brunette do the tie for him. They stayed in silence as Tsuna worked on the tie. "Gomen ne" Tsuna whispered guiltily, eyes overshadowed by his hair. Natsu brought up his arms and circled it around the smaller teen. He laid his chin on top of the silky crown of hazel brown hair and inhaled the intoxicating scent of strawberry, chocolate and wild lilies that could only belong to his brother. Tsuna gripped at the front of Natsu's shirt and buried his face at the crook of his brother's neck. "It's alright. I am not angry at you" Natsu whispered into Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna pulled back and smoothed the wrinkles he formed on the black fabric. He finished the tie and looked up into his twin's worried sky blue eyes when the blonde had taken hold of his shaking hands. "I'm scared. Something told me that there will be something big will happen. I don't know what it is but it scared me" The brunette admitted, unknowingly mentioning his fully developed Hyper Intuition. Natsu tighten his hold on the smaller hands and bring it closer to his lip. He kissed it tenderly, eyes never leaving his twin's.

"Nothing will happen. If it does happen, me, Kyoya and Tetsuya will always be here for you" The younger twin tried to comfort his scared twin. He inwardly sighed in relief when Tsuna's tense body relaxed considerably. He felt Tsuna leaning against him, his warm breath tickled his neck and the thinner arms that wrapped around his waist started to heat up the skin underneath the fabric. Natsu gently removed Tsuna's limbs around him before things go south. Not when his dear twin wasn't aware of his feeling toward him.

"I should be going, Tsu-chan, call me if you need anything" Natsu reminded the older teen. He took the black blazer that hanged at the coat hanger by the hallway that leads to the main door. "Ah! Na-kun! Your bento!" Tsuna called, going toward the blonde with three wrapped bento box on his laps. "Thanks" Natsu took the lunch from his twin and kissed him at the corner of his lip. Being the oblivious teen he is, Tsuna also returned it in the same way. "Don't forget to invite Kyo-kun and Tetsu-kun over for dinner, okay? I want to try some new Italian cuisine recipes" Tsuna reminded his twin, smiling sweetly.

Natsu nodded his head. "I will be going then. See you later" He stole a chaste kiss at his twin's alluring moist lips before exiting the house. "Have a save trip!" Tsuna called after him, waving toward the golden haired teen. A light blush dusted his cheeks and his right hand went up to touch his lips. He could still feel his twin's soft lips against his and the warmth it radiated. He just watches in daze when his younger twin instructed four boys older than him with strange hairdo by the gate of their house. He saw his twin look at him and smirked charmingly, making Tsuna's blush intensify. Tsuna pouted at him and stuck out his tongue in retaliation. The brunette huffed and closed the door behind him, missing the look of amusement that came from his younger twin and the blush that decorated the other four teens.

Up in a tree at the corner of the house, a figure smirked in amusement, onyx eyes gleaming with undisguised glee. Natsu shivered at the sudden chill that goes down his spine and looked toward the tree. He walked away when he found nothing unusual about the innocent tree. Unknown to him, a dangerous predator is hiding in there, waiting for the right moment to pounce. The predator that will bring Hell and chaos into his life. "Interesting indeed" The predator said, his partner flicked it tongue in agreement. He smirked before vanishing into the darkness of the shadow the leaves provided, not making a single sound at all.

* * *

Please vote on the Poll! It is needed for some future plots I have in my crazy mind!

Read and Review!

Lunia out!

Ciao Ciao!


	3. Hiatus!

I HAD UPDATED THE STORIES BUT IT WILL BE PUT IN A WEEK HIATUS BECAUSE I NEEDED TO ARRANGE SOME OF THE PLOT LINES AND FIX SOMETHING HERE AND THERE. THE AUTHOR'S NOTE HAD BEEN REMOVED AND PLEASE ENJOY THE FIC. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!


End file.
